Warmth of Winter
by TripleThreatTrio
Summary: Is being a vampire really all its cracked up to be? Serana isn't too sure and it's a big decision to make on your own. It's a good thing she's not alone.


Fjola had trudged through the thick snow, held up against the biting winds, and somehow kept her wits about her for the near four hour journey it was back to the Dawnguard castle. Their heavy armor only made each step sink further into the deepening snow and Fjola couldn't believe the relief when she finally stumbled up the steps and into the warm foyer.

"A bit too chilly for you?"

Fjola had pulled her scarf from her neck and was bunching her shawl up under her arm. "Fuck off, Mogrul." She had tried to keep a straight face but she cracked a smile anyway.

Mogrul chuckled. "Catch anything good?"

"There were two freeform vamps near Riften that I took care of. They'd fed on some farmers, the guard wasn't too worried about it but... you know how Riften is." Fjola started forward. "You seen Serana around?"

A slight grimace crossed Mogrul's face. "Yeah, back with the hounds."

Fjola nodded. She understood where Mogrul was coming from, but that didn't mean she liked it. There was a singular purpose for the Dawnguard - hunt vampires - and for Isran there was very little gray area in that decision. At least, there used to be little gray. Discovering and _allying_ with a pure-blooded vampire was the last thing Fjola expected the Dawnguard to have done.

Rounding the corner to the dog pits, Fjola smiled.

Serana sat inside, nearly swallowed by the fluff and fur that was gathered around her.

"Busy?" Fjola asked.

"Not at all," Serana answered. She tried to turn, but the dogs kept her mostly still. "A hand?"

Fjola tossed her things on one of the wooden chairs and wandered up to the edge of the enclosure. She let out a sharp whistle and clapped, letting a hoard of dogs swarm about her hands.

Serana stood, brushing herself off. She stepped over the fence keeping the dogs in and stood beside Fjola. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Was an easy job," Fjola replied. She straightened herself. "Sucks this time of year though. You'd think the cold would bother them more."

"When you're already as cold as death, there's little more mother nature can do." Serana smiled, but there was something beneath it that Fjola couldn't quite place. Her fiery eyes twinkled.

Fjola reached out a hand and touched Serana's arm. "Eh, I think mother nature has you beat today."

Serana laughed, gently pulling her arm back to her chest. She turned to look out towards the hallway. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm more tired than anything. I just want to sit." Fjola gave one of the dogs a final pat on the head. "Want to join me for a game of cards?"

"I don't see why not."

Fjola took lead, heading towards the twisting staircase up to the second level. Was she crazy or was there something up with Serana?

She was silent the entire way upstairs and even as they both settled into their seats, Serana hadn't said a word. The girl was typically a chatter box. It was unnerving.

Fjola slowly dealt the cards out, but she stopped short. "What's up with you?"

Serana's head snapped up. "Hmm?"

"I said, what's up with you." Fjola settled back in her chair. _Maybe I'm over reacting._ "You're so quiet."

"Oh," Serana shrugged. "Just thinking."

"You usually think out loud."

"I do?" Serana raised an eyebrow. "I never noticed."

 _She's avoiding my question._ Fjola frowned. "If you don't want to talk about it, I get it. But-"

Serana startled. "Oh, no! No, it's fine. Really. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Anything serious?"

Serana was quiet for a while then. She looked down at her hands, and then out towards the hallway. She fidgeted before finally placing her hands on the table and sighing. "I know I'm not all that welcome here as I am. There's something a little odd about a vampire living with vampire hunters, right?"

Fjola shook her head. She didn't like the look on Serana's face. "I disagree. It shows not all vampires are monsters."

"But we are, aren't we?" Serana pushed. "I can't survive without drinking blood. I can only go out at night. Those are inherent to who I am."

"That is _what_ you are, not _who_ you are," Fjola challenged. "I've known men and mer alike that are far more monstrous and it was hardly inherent to them."

Serana sighed. "If there was something I could do about it, though. A chance I could change _what_ I am. I should take it, shouldn't I?"

That's when everything clicked. "You're not-"

"Isran told me about a man in Morthal. Falion. He supposedly can-"

"Are you _insane?!_ " Fjola shouted. She knew who Falion was and she knew his skills were not in question. They were as effective as they were dangerous. "I can't tell you the number of people I've heard die-"

"I know the risks, Fjola," Serana interrupted. She looked towards the hallway again. "I'm not just blindly going into this on a whim. I've thought about this for a while now and I've made up my mind."

Fjola was stunned in disbelief. A fist had tightened around her heart. The thought of losing Serana caught her breath in her throat. _I can't-_ "You need to think on it some more, then! You could _die_. And even if you did survive you don't know if you'd even be you!"

"I'm already dead. I can't see how it could get any worse than-"

"Any worse? I could never see you again!" Fjola's mouth had gotten ahead of her mind and she clamped her mouth shut. Her face warmed.

Serana gave Fjola a small smile. "I know. And I'm sorry. I hadn't planned on saying anything. I didn't want you to worry."

"And you didn't think I'd worry about you being gone for so long?"

"It's not a long process."

That was only half the truth. The process was quick but recovery was an entirely different story. "Serana..."

"Being here has changed a lot about me," Serana said. "What has vampirism ever done for me? It tore my family apart, left me in a tomb for centuries... it's been a curse since the beginning."

Fjola had leaned forward, placing her hand on the table. She didn't want to support this decision, but Fjola couldn't quite bring herself to say it. Serana's drawn face was enough to know that there was no convincing her.

Serana placed her hand in Fjola's.

"I hope you know I'm coming along."

"I figured," Serana chuckled. "And thank you, Fjola."

"Of course."

* * *

Morthal at dawn was beautiful. The snow was a light shade of blue and the sky was still dotted with stars. It was silent, save for the soft hum of a wind that drifted through the air. The icy chill of winter turned Fjola's face a bright pink.

"Nervous?" Fjola asked. They hadn't yet reached Falion's home and part of Fjola still hoped Serana would reconsider.

"More excited, honestly."

Fjola forced a smile. She stuck a hand out and gripped Serana's tightly.

"It'll be over before you know it."

Falion opened the door on the first knock and beckoned them inside. He explained things quickly, to the point where Fjola only caught half of what he was saying. Fjola had only heard of his methods through others and it would seem that it would stay that way. But Serana seemed to understand, so as long as that was the case-

"We'll head out to the Summoning Stones and then we can get started."

 _Outside?_ Fjola was reluctant to head back into the cold, but followed dutifully as Falion led Serana out the door.

He had Serana lie on her back at the center of a circular stone platform. He stood beside her and asked her something, to which she nodded.

"Stay outside the circle," Falion said to Fjola.

Fjola nodded.

As soon as Falion began to speak, the wind around them picked up.

Fjola could feel... something. A warm pulse at seemed to flow through the air.

Falion's voice was rising and, on the platform, Serana's body bucked.

Fjola felt her mouth dry. She'd tried not to think about the chance that Serana might- but here, now, seeing her writhe... Fjola clenched her hands into fists, digging her fingernails into her palm.

Then Serana started to scream.

Fjola's heart dropped. She took a step forward. "Is she-"

Falion cast her a sharp glare. He continued to chant.

Fjola shifted her weight back and forth. She couldn't stay still but she couldn't help either. She was stuck just _watching_ the scene before her unfold.

"Return life to the creature you see before you!"

There was a quick, blinding flash and Fjola shielded her eyes. _Was that... good?_ Even before the light had fully dissipated, Fjola was up on the platform. She dropped to her knees at Serana's side.

Serana was still. Her face looked pale and was covered with sweat.

"Did she, is she-" Fjola could barely hold a coherent thought.

Falion moved to the other side of Serana and held a hand against her face.

Suddenly, Serana's eyes fluttered open. They were blue.

Fjola let out a breath of relief, not realizing how tense she'd been. She smiled at Serana.

"She'll need a lot of rest," Falion stated. "And make sure she eats."

"Absolutely," Fjola replied. She hadn't taken her eyes from Serana. She bent over and placed an arm under her knees and behind her back, hoisting Serana into her arms.

"How do I look?" Serana's voice was scratchy.

"Beautiful." Fjola held Serana just a little closer to her and smiled.

She was warm.


End file.
